


Keep Calm

by FriendLey



Series: Forever [14]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Elizabeth fangirls.





	Keep Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth watches Downton Abbey and there is absolutely no way that she is NOT a fan of Matthew Crawley.

"Madam Secretary, a fine speech, as always. On behalf of UNICEF, thank you once again for accepting our invitation to be our guest of honor in tonight's ball."

Elizabeth smiled graciously at the host. "Thank you for inviting me. What you're doing, educating children not just on basic subjects but allowing them the chance to form passions through the arts, that's one advocacy I am 100% behind."

Elizabeth motioned at Henry, who was by her side. "Mr. Garcia, my husband, Henry, is a big supporter as well, especially of the Rights To Bear Arts movement."

"Dr. McCord, yes, I've come across some of your work," said Garcia as he shook Henry's hand. "Wonderful that you could come."

"You got a lot of artists here tonight, I see," commented Henry, looking around.

Garcia nodded, gazing around as well. "Oh, yes. Mostly ambassadors and also our sponsors, of course. I believe Cate Blanchett is in attendance."

"Cate Blanchett?" asked Henry with an interest that made Elizabeth smile. "I love her work!"

"Emma Watson and Dan Stevens too," added Garcia. "Seeing as the theme of tonight's event was focused on the arts, we invited many artists from various fields."

"Wait," said Elizabeth, heart almost stilling when she heard the name. "Dan Stevens is here?"

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Henry.

"He's Matthew Crawley," gushed Elizabeth, softly hitting her husband on the arm. "And the guy who played the Beast in the live action Beauty and the Beast. He's here?"

"I believe that's him over there." Garcia pointed to a slender man talking to another man by the bar.

Elizabeth's breath hitched. He looked absolutely perfect! She abruptly turned to Henry. "How do I look?"

Henry grinned. "Like the belle of the ball."

Elizabeth frowned. "Be serious."

"I am! You look absolutely stunning in this dress Ali picked out." Elizabeth nodded in relief. "How about me?" asked Henry, running his hands over his suit. "Do I look like a dashing prince charming because Cate Blanchett is headed this way and I want to make an impression."

"Intelligent and sexy, babe," winked Elizabeth.

"Thanks, babe." Henry glanced down at his watch. "Meet you back here in five minutes?"

"Five?" scoffed Elizabeth. "This is Matthew Crawley. I'm gonna need more than five minutes."

"Well, just make sure you come home to me by midnight, 'kay babe?" Henry leaned down and chastely kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Do you think he'll sign my purse?"

Before Henry could reply, someone called out Elizabeth's name. Russell Jackson was striding towards them with a look that Elizabeth knew too well. There was either a matter that needed handling or her speech wasn't as good as she thought it was. Either way, she didn't want to find out.

"Not now, Russell. I'm going beast hunting."

Russell gaped. "Henry—"

"Uh-uh. I have my own celebrity to stalk. See you later, Russ."

...

Dan Stevens saw Elizabeth approaching and immediately offered her his hand to shake.

"Madam Secretary, that speech of yours was incredibly moving."

"Thank you. I have to say the same about your role as Matthew Crawley. I was completely devastated when he died!"

"Wow," said Dan. "The US Secretary of State watches Downtown Abbey. That's the side of politicians the public rarely ever get to see."

Elizabeth laughed. "In my line of work, it helps to watch foreign shows to get a feel of foreign culture."

"Spoken like a true diplomat," said Dan. "You know, you're particularly famous in England."

"Really?"

"Yes! Your approach to foreign policy is… refreshing."

Elizabeth was too busy gazing at Dan Stevens that she noticed only too late that she had spaced out.

"I'm sorry," she said, chuckling nervously. "It's just… you're so much more handsome in person."

Dan's eyes crinkled in laughter and Elizabeth could feel her heart melting. "I certainly hope so. Can you imagine how difficult it would be to live with horns and fur like the Beast? Think of all the maintenance. That and I'd probably shed all over the house."

Elizabeth giggled once more as Dan continued to say, "You are also a wonder, Madam Secretary. That photo in the banner doesn't do you justice at all."

Elizabeth shakily raised a finger at him. "See, you have to stop saying things like that or I'll really put it in my head that you're my celebrity boyfriend."

Dan laughed. "Perhaps tonight I shall be, Madam Secretary."

"Call me Elizabeth. Um, could we have a photo taken together? My daughters would flip out knowing I met you here tonight."

"Of course!"

Ignoring the effect the actor's British accent had on her, Elizabeth handed her phone to a passing waiter.

After the photo was taken, she said, "Going back to the Beast, how did you get your voice to do that deep, low, husky thing?"

"A voice coach," said Dan simply. "That and my wife's a singing teacher."

"Well, I'm gonna have to schedule lessons with your wife. My kids say I'm tone deaf but maybe you're wife can fix that. If it's fixable."

A tap on Elizabeth's shoulder told her Russell was nearby. Again.

She turned around to face Russell Jackson. "Yes? I'm working at the moment."

Russell shot her a skeptical look.

Elizabeth sighed and turned to Dan. "Dan, meet Russell Jackson, the President's Chief of Staff. He's trying to whisk me away to do something classified." She faced Russell. "But, Russell, Dan here is my boyfriend tonight and only tonight." Dan nodded, playing along. "Or at least until the clock strikes twelve and I am going to milk this for what it's worth."

"You have a husband," Russell reminded her. "Who is currently having a discourse with another award winning actor across the room."

"Ah yes. Cate Blanchett," Elizabeth said to Dan. "She's a queen. I love all of her films."

"Carol was beautifully done," commented the actor.

"Who wouldn't turn gay for Cate Blanchett, you know?"

"Exactly!" The two ended up laughing as Russell got more and more visibly frustrated.

"Come on, Russell," said Elizabeth. "Loosen up." She handed him a glass of wine from the bar. "There should be someone in here that you're just dying to meet. Angelina Jolie? Brad Pitt?"

Russell lowered his voice and hissed, "Unlike you, I do not get star-struck and distracted."

"Except when it's pandas."

"Pandas calm me," Russell said grumpily

"Good for you. So imagine pandas right now, okay? And loosen that tie. It's a party, after all."

"Fine," Russell wagged a finger at her. "But the minute it's 12 o'clock, I am dragging you to deal with the... something."

"I'll be all yours by then."

Once Russell had walked away, Elizabeth apologized to Dan, who was only too charming and understanding.

"Politics is a 24/7 job. It's demanding," he said.

"Yeah, listen, Dan." Elizabeth took him aside and away from listening ears. "I wasn't lying when I told Russell that I was working. I want to bring you in on a project I'm working on."

Dan Stevens' grew serious and said, "Fire away."

"How do you feel about working together to bring fairytales to underprivileged kids? I'm talking Beauty and the Beast along the likes of Cinderella, Frozen, The Jungle Book."

Dan raised a brow. "So, your husband and Cate Blanchett are..."

"Negotiating. Of course we're pitching the project to the producers as well but it would help to have the lead stars interested and willing."

"Elizabeth, I believe that's a wonderful idea."

They shook hands once more.

"I think this is the part where I tell you that my people will contact your people," said Elizabeth.

"Yes. And this is the part where I invite my girlfriend for the night to dance." Dan escorted her to the dance floor where they joined other couples one of which were Henry and Cate Blanchett.

Henry gave his wife a curt nod as she passed, before returning his attention to his own partner.

"You're a really smooth dancer," said Elizabeth after the music died down.

"Thankfully this doesn't take a lot of rehearsing."

"You know what I'm thinking right now?"

Dan shook his head.

"That I really hope my assistant has a video of us dancing as a souvenir."

Dan barked a laugh. "I'm looking forward to working with you soon, Elizabeth."

"May I borrow my wife, Mr. Stevens?" interrupted Henry, a sparkle in his eye telling Elizabeth she was going to get teased later.

"She's all yours. Lovely to meet you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed and awkwardly curtsied.

Dan chuckled again, before waving goodbye.

Henry took his wife in his arms and they began to dance. "You had to curtsy."

"Like I was gonna pass up an opportunity to curtsy to Matthew Crawley."

"You're adorable when you're reduced to a giggling fangirl, you know that?"

Heat rose to Elizabeth's cheeks as Henry gazed earnestly at her. Her husband can be quite as dreamy as Matthew Crawley, with the only difference being that he wasn't dead or a fictional character.

"How was dancing with _the_  Cate Blanchett?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Like a dream. And how was being Lady Mary for the night?"

"Productive," Elizabeth brought her mouth closer to Henry's ear and whispered, "But you know, there's only ever been one prince for me."

"Oh, yeah? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We go home before Russell Jackson steals me away?"

"Exactly."


End file.
